Sisters Grimm: Jenny's Short Stories
by Fixated-on-the-trickster-king
Summary: This is a group of Short stories, Tell me what you think
1. All is told

Hey all you Sisters Grimm fanatics!!! These are my short stories I hope you love them!!!! This 1st one is called "All Secrets told" (BTW I don't own any products mentioned in my stories)

Note: Yes, some of them have Puckbrina moments

Jenny

Setting: Grimm house  
Current case: Looking for Shakespeare's last living Descendant/s  
Characters in the room: Puck, Sabrina, Daphne, and Red

* * *

Sabrina: Thanks Puck, because you don't know anything about the guy who wrote about you, We have to read all of his plays!!

Puck: I'm not reading anything, even if I'm in it, I'm royalty.

Sabrina: Why would I think you would work? I'm not stupid or stuck up like you!!

Daphne: (to Red) Here we go again!! You know when I go to their wedding I might shove cake in both of their faces!!

Red: (Giggles)

Sabrina and Puck: WHAT? (both going red)

Daphne: Oops...

Sabrina: What are you talking about? (trying to sound innocent then, whispers to Daphne) Did you tell her about that?

Daphne: (Out loud, accidentally) No, I didn't tell her about when we went to the future!!

Sabrina: Are you doing that on purpose? I mean, What are you talking about?

Puck: What?

Sabrina: Nothing, let get to work (She picks up a copy of A midsummer night's dream and open to a page in scene 2)

Sabrina: Puck, I didn't know you are a dork!! (no offense to anyone who likes Shakespeare )

Puck: What are you talking about?

Sabrina: Look!!

**PUCK**  
Here, villain; drawn and ready. Where art thou?

Puck: It's not my fault Shakespeare made me sound like a fool!!

Sabrina: Sure, Hey let's see how stupid Moth sounds!! (Turns a couple pages)

Sabrina: Wow, in scene one she only gets to say And I. That's all that brat deserves too.

Puck: Your just jealous!! Admit it You know you want to be my boyfriend and kiss me!!

Sabrina: Gross!! I'd rather kiss Elvis!

Puck: But, You did kiss me!!

Daphne: When did this happen?

Sabrina: No, I didn't you kissed me!!

Daphne: While we're confessing, Sabrina I used your toothbrush to brush Elvis's teeth so, it's like you really did kiss him.

Sabrina: YOU DID WHAT? EWWW!!!

Puck: High-five Marshmallow, oh yeah Grimm I sold your IPod on Ebay!!!

Sabrina: WHAT? Both of you are dead!!!! (Lunging at them)

Daphne: Sabrina And Puck sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then, comes Marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage

Puck: (while flying around the room) Are you going to add the alcohol part? I never touch the stuff, it makes me feel like an adult.

Daphne: Oh yeah that's another thing, she is making you grow up so you can get married (Still running)

Puck: WHAT? THANKS ALOT!!

Sabrina: (pausing to take a breath) THAT'S HIS CHOICE!!! I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!!!!!

Daphne: Yep, I even know what kind of ring you get her.

Sabrina: Wait, how did you find out? (Sabrina calming down)

Daphne: While you were passed out Your older self told me everything.

Sabrina: What kind of ring was it?

Daphne: Silver

Sabrina: Puck You are cheap, I don't know what's wrong with my older self besides being a know it all!! T-Rex's are from the whatever period!!! I mean I must be crazy in the future!

Puck: (Whispers to Daphne ) She's Crazy now!!

Sabrina: I HEARD THAT!!

Red: GROW UP!!!

(All Stop)

Red: We are on a case let's get back to work!!

All: Okay

Sabrina: Who's kicking me?

Daphne: Not me.

Red: Not me.

Sabrina: PUCK!! GET OVER HERE!! (She starts to throw books at him)

Red: Here we go again!

Daphne: Grab some books and let's go to Puck's bedroom and lock him out!!

Red: Yeah, let's go

(They run upstairs)

Puck: WAIT A MINUTE!!!

* * *

So how was it? PlZ REVEIW!!!  
Please don't be mean!!!


	2. He left?

OK this is a story that popped into my head so please enjoy!!!! BTW this is called Puck's GONE?

Jenny (really if this is Ooc then live with it!!)

Setting: Morning, the Grimm house

This is when they are 15 ( Puck and Sabrina) and the girls parents have nothing to do with anything AT ALL!!

* * *

Sabrina POV:

"HE LEFT?" Sabrina asked looking at the note (written in crayon) "HOW DID HE GET OUT OF FERRYPORT LANDING?" Granny shook her head, "We don't know Sabrina, all we know is he took his flute, himself and his pixies."

Sabrina was devastated. All she could say was, "He left?" Granny hugged Sabrina,"Libeling, it's okay." Sabrina perked up instantly, "What are you talking about? I'm so happy!! I never have to have him pranking me EVER again!!

"Besides we really don't need him!!!!" Granny burst out crying,"He was like the grandson I never had!!" Sabrina tried to calm her down but, just then Sabrina's younger sister came down the stairs (she just woke up moments ago) "W-what's wrong?"

She asked tiredly. Sabrina sighed,(still trying to hide her true feelings and calm Granny down) "Puck, The ungrateful brat left." Daphne looked startled, "WHAT? WHY WOULD HE LEAVE?" Sabrina shrugged her shoulders and handed her sister the note

She read it quickly and when she got to the end, tears welded up in her eyes. "He's really gone...." Daphne left the room slowly and Sabrina could hear her sister's sobs as the little girl walked up the stairs. By now Granny had stopped crying and

Sabrina took her to her bedroom. Sabrina lead the old woman to her bed to take a nap. When her grandmother was snoring loudly Sabrina left the room and went to her bedroom. She knew she would cry, she had to, she was finally alright with the

idea she would marry him...then he leaves. She took out her cellphone and started texting her friends from school (no questions please) then a thought occurred to her. Puck has a Cellphone too!!!! Quickly, she called his phone, but it came to his

voice mail. (Hate when that happens!!) She shut her phone as tears rolled her cheeks. What could she do? Granny was upset, Daphne was hysterical and the only other person was, "UNCLE JAKE!!!" Sabrina shouted running out of her room frantically

Shouting his name. When she couldn't find him, she looked outside in the backyard. She called his name again and heard him reply. "I'm up here Sabrina, on the roof." Sabrina looked at the roof and saw her Uncle staring at her. "Did you hear?" She

asked "Puck's gone....." Uncle Jake looked at her glumly,"Yes, I know I've been looking for him in the forest for the past couple of hours." They were silent for a couple of minutes when Sabrina finally asked, "So, what can we do?"

"Sabrina, there is nothing we can do" Her uncle replied. "Nothing? At all?" Sabrina asked "Sabrina we don't know where he is or why he left. Besides he is probably half-way around the world, and I can't leave to go get him." Her Uncle said

Automatically a light bulb went off in her head, "Maybe you can't but I can!!!" She said racing into the house. She heard her uncle yell "SABRINA WAIT" She ran up the stairs to Daphne's room "Daphne" She said "we're going on a trip."

* * *

Big deal it's short I'll make it longer in the next chapter.

PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Part 2: Getting him back

HI!!! this is the 2nd Chapter of He left!!! Enjoy!!! (THIS WILL GET REALLY WEIRD!!)

Jenny P.S I OWN NOTHING!!!

* * *

Setting: on a plane for London, England

Recent places: Spain, Australia, California, Argentina, (For you P.D.A) Canada, France, Italy, and Hawaii

$$$$ Situation: At the beginning of this trip Granny Relda gave them $10,000 dollars and they spent a lot of it..... (About $9,000)

* * *

"Who knew the 3 little kittens who lost their mittens worked for the Scarlett hand?" Sabrina said while they were boarding the plane. (Headed for London) "Who knew that MOST of the everafters worked for them?" Her sister replied as they sat down in their seats."

Yeah...." Sabrina sighed looking out the window . Then she turned to Daphne and asked "How much money do we have left?" Daphne thought for a minute and then said, "Not very much, mostly because when we were in Italy YOU spent a lot of it on

SHOES." That made Sabrina mad. "I Got granny a pair and I even got you a pair!!." Daphne giggled, "Like that matters..... But we would have more money if we went to London first. THE PRANKSTER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD!!!" (I made that up :)

"Well, I didn't know that!!" She replied trying to defend her self. "I told you that when we left!!" Daphne said indignantly "Do you honestly think I was listening?" Sabrina asked . Daphne sighed and finally said, "Whatever" Sabrina just rolled her eyes (Some things never change) and turned her Ipod

and the song that came up was Taylor Swift's White horse (one of my FAVORITE SONGS EVER!!)

**White Horse Lyrics**

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holding on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known

That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
I had so many dreams about you and me.  
Happy endings;  
Now I know

I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry

Cause Im not your princess  
This aint a fairytale  
Im gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.

Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now.

Tears trickled down Sabrina's cheeks. It was just one of those songs that makes you cry.......... but, Sabrina quickly stopped the tears before Daphne could see her crying over a song.

Then she felt very tired and decided to go to sleep. So she laid her head on the window and fell asleep. She woke up to Daphne shaking her really hard and her head hit the window.

"OW!!" she said rubbing her head "Come on!!" Daphne whined "You are so hard to wake up." Sabrina snorted "Look who's talking! If a nuclear bomb went off you wouldn't even know it!!"

"OK, you know what let's not fight on the plane.. let's just go get Puck and leave!!" Daphne said while pulling her older sister up. "DON'T...MENTION.....THAT....FAIRY..BOY ..TO...ME" Sabrina said through gritted teeth.

"Fine." Daphne said. Then her face lighted up. "Oh, Do you think we will see Harry Potter?" She whispered. Sabrina looked at her sister completely clueless. "Um....WHO?" Daphne scoffed "You really aren't trying are you?...I mean to read fairytales"

"Yes I am!!" Sabrina said as they were getting off the plane. "Sure you are.. I'll explain him later." Daphne said as they went to the luggage claim. They quickly grabbed their luggage and quickly hailed a cab, got in and left.

* * *

Ok people If you don't like it I don't care...If you do reveiw and please don't tell me "It needs this! It needs that!" I write the way I want to !!

Thanks

**Note: The next chapter IS longer**


	4. Chapter 4

Attention people of Fanfiction. I have decided I am never going to write anymore Fanfics Ever agian.

Ok just jking but, i'm discontinuing he left? Because I don't know how to end i think of an ending I'll write it.

Jenny


	5. The head cheerleader

Hey all you people !! This story is called "The head cheerleader" Enjoy

Jenny

P.S - this is so Ooc. You have been warned

Setting: Hallway at school, 1 month after school started

Sabrina: 15 years old

* * *

"What could he see in her?" Sabrina asked her friend Stephanie Thornton.

"What I'm wondering is what do you see in him." she said looking at Puck

"Steph, what are you talking about? I DON'T like him!!" (She stressed the word don't)

"Well, why don't you want to date Chad? I just think you and Chad would make a better couple." She said as she closed her locker.

"Come on, do you honestly think Chad would ask me out? Besides I'm not rich and he is rich." Sabrina said

"Well, I'm rich. What are you saying that rich people only like rich people?" Stephanie said sounding offended

"No, Steph I'm saying that He wouldn't date someone like me because he's rich, he's just one of those people. I don't like ethier of them!!

"Well, he's taken by Courtney Robbins anyways and I could get you a date with Chad Mitchell." She said chad's name in a sing-song voice

"No, thanks I Don't want either of them. Listen I'll see you at lunch I have to get to first period." Sabrina said

"Bye." Stephanie said sounding disappointed at not be able to play match-maker.

* * *

Ok, what exactly happened your wondering so here it is:

Puck met Courtney in social studies, Then he asked her out, they have been dating for about a week and as we ALL know Sabrina Grimm is

one BIG jealous mess and as we continue you will see what this does to her Because Puck is dating the Snobby HEAD Cheerleader.

* * *

Setting: 1st period, chemistry

"Do, I honestly like him? If I do I know I have mental issues." She thought to herself. "But, If we get married in the future what is he doing with Courtney Robbins?" Then she thought to herself "Well, I guess we don't have to date each other all

the time."

"Ms. Grimm" Said Mr. Micheals ( For you people without any common knowledge He's the teacher) Sabrina snapped back to earth "Would you mind giving us the answer to "What is a compound?" on p.19

"Um, okay a compond a pure substance and not a mixture." She said reading out of the textbook

"Very, good now let's go to last night's homework." He said after she had finished reading

Sabrina sighed, "That was close, I have to pay attention or I will flunk this class."

Just then the bell rang, and she was off to second period. Drama class.

* * *

Setting: Drama, 2nd period

"Class, I have decided that we are going to do a shakespeare play." Mrs. Joli said to Sabrina's class.

"Good." thought Sabrina, "I like doing his plays." Then she remembered. A midsummer night's dream. Puck.

"Ahh!!!" she screamed. Everybody turned around and looked at her.

She smiled nervously then sank low into her chair. High school sucks."Class before I tell you the play let's write down some vocabulary words."Mrs. jolie said. The class groaned.

She went on as if she didn't hear them. Just then there was a knock on the door and the principal came into the classroom and whispered something to Mrs. Joli

"Ok." She turned back to the and said "Class due to a schedule mix-up we have a new student.

The new student walked and Sabrina almost died. It was Puck.

* * *

Ok PLEASE review. And please BE nice !! :]

* * *


	6. NOTE:

Hey people I am never gonna be Jenny1213 again my new name is Fixated-on-the-trickster-king777 like it? TOO BAD!!!!!!


End file.
